We The Conquerors
We the Conquerors is the seventh episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars. 'Plot' In Vilgax's ship, Vilgax, along with Psyphon are fighting Ben Tennyson as Gravattack. The two enemies are giving all that they have, and Gravattack forms his planetoid sphere to swing them around. As he does so, however, Gravattack manages to cause the ship to crash. They all scream in horror as they land in Anur Transyl, destroying a fraction of the city. Lord Transyl is seen as the judge of the Anur Transyl court. Ben, Vilgax, and Psyphon are in handcuffs, arguing with each other until Lord Transyl silences them. Ben complains to the judge that the conqueror and his loyal assistant were waging war on the universe, but Vilgax says that Ben crashed the ship, not him. Psyphon also defends Vilgax and lies, saying that Ben is the source of the galaxy's problems. Lord Transyl says that while Ben caused the issue, Vilgax and Psyphon are liable for their own ship. Ben agrees, saying that they should be put in jail for their crimes. Lord Transyl instead sentences all three of them to 50 years in prison. Vilgax once again starts to argue with Ben as they are taken away by Transylian prison guards. Ben tries to activate the Omnitrix, but the device is put in a locked armguard on his wrist. As the three are in the same jail cell, Ben wonders how they are going to get out. Vilgax does not like the fact that he has to be in prison with his worst enemy, and Psyphon is annoyed at Vilgax for getting him into this predicament. Vilgax gets mad for hearing this, and calls him an ungrateful tyrant. They are about to get into a fist fight until Ben stops them from doing so. Finally creating a plan, Vilgax decides to use his Ruby Ray of Ulo, something that he hid during the confiscation. He tries to vaporize the bars, but they are stronger than normal. Ben remembers an alien who can walk through prison bars, and that alien is Swampfire. Ben asks Psyphon to break the armguard, and he does so using his laser cannon gems. After it is successfully removed, Ben turns into Swampfire and walks through the cell. Vilgax and Psyphon are elated, and ask Swampfire to let them out. He burns the prison bars and they are free. As the three stealthily make their way through the prison, Ben turns back to normal. Vilgax says that he has been incarcerated in this prison before, and says that there are Transylians guarding the front exit, and all throughout the prison. Suddenly, the three reach the cell that Vulkanus is located in, and he loudly calls Ben out for putting him in prison. Vilgax and Psyphon try to make Vulkanus be quiet, but he won't listen. The guards are alarmed and along with Kraab (who was looking for Vilgax after a betrayal), go after the three. Ben turns into Water Hazard and sprays a whirlwind at the enemies, causing Kraab to short out, and for the guards to be electrocuted because of the generators on their backs. Making the trip easier, the final step is to reach the main exit, which Lord Transyl is located at. He senses Ben, Vilgax, and Psyphon and tries to stop them from leaving. To meet his match, Ben turns into Frankenstrike, who is immune to his hypnotic powers. Frankenstrike grabs Transyl and shocks him. Psyphon uses a cannon to temporarily halt Lord Transyl's powers, making him weak and Frankenstrike ultimately sucks the power from him. Transyl vows, weakily, to defeat them as they finally escape. When the three walk out of the prison and head to Vilgax's ship, Ben tells Vilgax that the opposition is out to get him and do not care what planet they destroy. The conqueror realizes that they are traitors and they will take down Vilgaxia along with the other planets. He shakes Ben's hand, while Psyphon escapes using his ship, not wanting to come along. 'Major Events' *Vilgax joins the alliance while Psyphon does not. *Gravattack, Swampfire, Water Hazard, and Frankenstrike make their Omniwars ''debuts. *Vulkanus, Kraab, and Lord Transyl make their ''Omniwars ''debuts. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Vilgax *Psyphon 'Omnimatrix IV Alien Debuts' *Gravattack (The Omniwars debut) *Swampfire (The Omniwars debut) *Water Hazard (The Omniwars debut) *Frankenstrike (The Omniwars debut) '''Villains' *Lord Transyl( first re-appearance) *Transylians *Kraab(first re-appearance) *Vulkanus(first re-appearance; cameo) 'Aliens Used' *Gravattack (first re-appearance) *Swampfire (first re-appearance) *Water Hazard(first re-appearance) *Frankenstrike(first re-appearance) Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 1 Category:Episodes